Tinted Windows
by Turn Back Now
Summary: The world is dark when you look through tinted windows. I've definitely learned that in my life. L-centric oneshot, not much to it. Read if you want, ignore if you please. Kthxbye.


The world is dark when you look through tinted windows.

I've definitely learned that in my life.

As much as I wish I could see what's really out there for myself, the dark windows keep me safe; keeps my face unseen by people who could and would hurt me. Nobody can see me through the tinted windows.

I'm L. The so-called 'Greatest Detective in the World'. Before you start saying how amazing that is, think of it from my point of view. Greatest detective in the _world_. The world is a pretty big burden, when you actually put some thought into it. Then there's the fear that I'll be killed. Many, _many_ people want me dead, after all. That just adds more weight onto the load. It's a heavy load, that breaks every bone in my body, crushes me slowly and painfully. It leaves a taste in my mouth so bitter it leaves me constantly longing for sweets, haunts what very little sleep I get, and threatens my sanity.

But it's a weight I've learned to carry with a perfect poker face. I can't break, can't snap, can't give up.

The sake of world depends on me.

* * *

"Another seven murder cases solved in one night. Ryuzaki, you really should take a break, maybe a week or two off." My butler, Watari, says. He sounds concerned.

I consider the option for a brief time, then shake my head slowly and spin the chair I'm sitting in around again, my knees pulled up to my chest. I never mean to cause him any kind of distress with the way I continuously work and work, and nothing else. Perhaps I should take some time off… But does justice ever go on vacation? "No thank you. And if you don't mind, could you bring up that chocolate strawberry cheesecake you bought last night, Watari? I've been craving that for some time now." I say, catching small glimpses of his weathered old face as I spin.

He just nods and bows, then leaves me alone again to retrieve said cheesecake.

I sigh and close my grey-rimmed eyes. Taking a deep breath, I stand up and walk, hunched over as usual, through the glass doors in my room to the balcony standing high over the city outside, standing on the edge with my elbows on the rail, my palms holding my head up. The cold air is relaxing.

It's dark out, but then again, 2:13 AM usually means the sun isn't up. Common logic.

What's not common logic is that the world is flat, because everyone knows that it is in fact round. But even with this obvious knowledge, I still can't help but doubt it as I stare over the glittering city horizon. I enjoy the short amount of time I can just appreciate the beauty of the world, keeping a simple, innocent, childlike train of thought. It looks like it's just a flat plane that stretches out forever and ever.

But if there is no place where it just stops and someone could easily just fall off, then the ends have to meet somewhere, or it has to wrap around and become exactly what everyone knows it is today.

I grit my teeth, frowning at my tendency to finish everything I think about with some logical explanation. Why can't I ever have a moment to just… stop thinking? But of course, I know that that moment will only start the second I die.

Speaking of which, death is a frightening thought. It scares me more than anything else, being completely truthful. Knowing that a time will come when I will no longer be able to see, hear, feel, smell, or touch anything, no longer able to speak to anyone, no longer able to know what is going on around me, no longer able to help the world. Some people are comforted by death, because they know that the deceased person will be in a peaceful place, watching over them happily, taking care of them.

Of course, if you even believe in those things.

I'm rather open to people's views on religion, I don't judge, nor do I shove my beliefs down everyone I see's throat and try to force them to think as I do. I often don't get why people do that, it just seems wrong. Or mean, that may be the word. Going somewhere and expecting them to change their ways just because you think yours is better.

My train of thought is rather random tonight. First about the logical shape of the world, then my fear of death, and then the wrongness of religious missionaries, and now how random the whole of this is.

"Ryuzaki." Watari says, standing in the doorway. I jump a little in surprise, but it goes unnoticed.

"Thank you, Watari." I smile at him briefly, then return inside for my precious chocolate and strawberry delight.

As always, my time to take a second and breathe is extremely short lived.

...

Oh yes, the world sure is a hell of a lot darker when you look through tinted windows.

* * *

**So? What do dear reader of this story thinks about said story? (I lav grammar) This was kinda based off what I was thinking a while ago, and I just wondered if L would ever think something like that, or which words he would put it into.  
I don't really know.  
Review please? I be give you imaginary cookie if you does? (I'll repeat myself, I lav grammar, seriously.) Review! :D**


End file.
